


The Walking Dead: Age of the Living Dead

by Shady_elf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady_elf/pseuds/Shady_elf
Summary: Philip Grant doesn't remember anything about his past, he has no memories and no family, maybe his new group can fill the void.This is my first fic on this site, I have posted more on other sites, but this is the best so far. This fic begins in season 2 of TWDG, the main character is an Amnesiac OC who finds a new family in Kenny, Sarita, Walter, and Matthew. There are multiple OC's. I hope you enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The boy woke with a start, his back was sore, and his throat was dry. The boy immediately realised he was lying on the floor, the old wood creaked under him as he stood. The shack he stood in was incredibly old, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the wooden floor was covered in mold.

Where were his parents? they were just… What were they doing? The boy scoured his brain for the events leading to this point, but he couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember anything. Not his friends, Not his parents, his favorite tv show, he couldn't even remember his name.

He checked his jean pockets, there was a swiss army knife in his front pocket, it had a few utensils that he wasn't too sure of, some tiny scissors, a nail file, and two different blades. His back pocket held a laminated card… a student ID… his student ID.

Philip Grant  
Age:10. Grade:7th.   
Moulton Middle  
Alabama  
2003

It was a good picture, though, in it, the boy's face was in a scowl. The boy's face was thin for his age, his hair was an ashy blonde color, fluffy and swayed over his right eye, it was clean, but unkempt, and was cut off right above his shoulders with much of his hair tucked behind his ears. The bo- Philip’s eyes were an analytical, focused blue, they were sunken, with dark spots under them. His skin was pale, but looking at his arm he could see that had changed, he was tan, but with a hint of grey. 

Philip knew that the boy in the picture was him, but it felt weird to look at himself, it was as if he were a stranger, but he couldn’t dwell on it, there was an ever lingering sense of urgency in the air, and he felt that he needed to move.

\------------

The sky was several shades of purple, blue, and orange as the sun set. Philip had been walking for hours, his feet hurt and his legs were aching, but he steeled himself to follow the ever winding road until he reached a town. 

At last his salvation was in sight, the city in the distance was large probably Huntsville, or something he thought, his amnesia was weird, he had forgotten everything he had done or experienced, but he retained general information, such as places or how to play chess.

When he arrived at the city he realised that his assumption was inaccurate.

A gold and black sign reading Welcome to Youngstown greeted him. 'But, Youngstown is in Ohio, how did I get here?'

Philip wanted to yell out, to find help, but his instincts screamed at him to be silent. There were several abandoned cars and the streets were void of people. The air reeked, and when he turned to find the source of the smell he was confronted by a rotting man lumbering towards him

"Lurker" he whispered to himself, though he doesn't remember where he learned the term.

Philip's knife was in his palm without a thought, he subconsciously moved towards the monster. Philip reached the lurker's shoulders in height, it must have been a little over 6 feet tall. 

The way Philip moved was instinctual, when he snapped out of his haze, his knife was implanted in the lurker's temple. The only way he could describe it was muscle memory… he had been doing this for awhile.

Despite his body's refusal he kept moving forward in the chilly air.

\---------------

Philip found himself setting up a campfire, it was cold when the sun was high, but as stars lit the sky each small breeze felt like knives running through his body. He stared at the starry sky as he drifted to sleep, whispering a song, strangely remembered, to himself. "When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you." 

His voice was hoarse and higher pitched than he imagined it to be. He doesn't know how he remembers the song, but there's joy in the faint memory. 

\------------ 

Philip was sore once again when he woke. He struggled to get up, to his body's disagreement, he needed to find water, clean water, he was parched, and after a growl from his stomach he realised he was hungry as well.

The chilling wind cut through the leather of his aviator jacket as he walked to nowhere. His jeans were rubbing his legs raw from hours of friction. Philip needed rest, but he couldn't, not yet.

It was midday when Philip came to a bridge, on the other side he could just make out a small cabin, good, he could rest there. Scoping it out, Philip could see two lurkers, his knife was once again in his hand.

Philip moved forward, this time conscious of his actions. The first lurker stirred at his scent, lumbering toward him. He readied himself, planted his feet firmly in the soft dirt, he striked true, he could see his blade enter the lurker's head. As he attempted to turn on the other lurker, he found that his blade was stuck. The lurker barreled forward, charging at him, Philip released the knife just in time to stop the monster from chomping into his shoulder.

It took all of his strength to hold the lurker back, he was losing what little energy he had left, he had to do something. The lurker's mouth was getting closer and closer, Philip used the last of his strength to kick the beast in the knee, grabbing a large rock, he slammed into the lurker's head repeatedly, he recovered his knife, what was left could hardly be called a head, but Philip still lived, so he didn't mind much, he hardly noticed the blood covering his arm.

"Hey Kid! You alright?!" A voice shouted from behind him.

The man had a small frame and light yellow skin, he was wearing a black hoodie that matched his hair and the scruff on his chin.

"I'm fine" the boy said in a light rasp before collapsing.

\------POV CHANGE, 30 minutes later------

The man sat on the couch listless for a moment, staring at the roaring fireplace 

"Hey, Ken?" 

Kenny gazed over at Sarita, sitting next to him, before smiling "yes, hon?" He questioned with a grin, his mood changing completely. Sarita was frowning, her eyebrows raised in concern "are you alright?" She asked caringly.

"O'course, just thinkin' is all" Sarita reminded him a lot of Katjaa, gently, loving, but he pushed those thoughts from his head, you can't forget the past if you dwell on it. "We should pro'bly clean up for dinner, bet it'll be beans and peaches again, but hopefully Matthew caught a rabbit or somethin', a stew would be nice." 

As if summoned there was a rapping on the lodge's door 'good, he's back'

Kenny moved to open the door, but it burst open before he could reach for the handle. Matthew was panting, a kid nearly the same size as him was being carried over his shoulder. “What the hell happened out there?!” Kenny demanded. Matthew rushed past him and laid the kid on a table. “I was doing a double take across the bridge, I came across the kid fighting off a couple of walkers, he just collapsed" 

Matthew rummaged through the kids pockets, taking out a knife and some sort of card, he glanced at the card for a second before handing it to Kenny, it was a student ID.

Age: 10, Duck's age

"Is he gonna be alright?" Kenny asked somewhat frantically. Matthew nodded   
"He'll be fine, I think he's mostly just exhausted, he may be dehydrated, I'll get him something to drink when he wakes up… a twelve year old out there alone." Matthew frowned and shook his head "Do you know where Walter is? I should probably tell him about this"  
"He's in the kitchen most likely"

Just as Matthew started toward the kitchen, the boy jolted awake. He looked frantically from side to side taking in his surroundings, his hand went in his pocket, grabbing for the knife that wasn't there. 

"Whoa, easy there, everything's all right, you're safe" Kenny reassured the kid.

Matthew handed the boy a bottle of water, which he finished in seconds.

Matthew stepped back, he looked as if he were trying to find words. "... So, um, where's your parents?" The boy looked as calm as could be. "I… I don't remember"

\-------POV CHANGE-------

Robert sat quietly on watch, there were a few lur- walkers on the walls, but nothing that worried him. He stared off at the forest about a hundred yards away, his brother could be anywhere, he could be dead, but Robert didn't think that way, his brother was out there, and he would find him.

"Rob, Carver wants a word!" Vince shouted from below the watchtower. 

Robert sighed and started down. "Alright, tell him he can have foil, I don't that one too often" Vince chuckled

"I would, but he sounded pretty serious. He's concerned that you're distracted, says you aren't doing your part." 

Robert's brows furrowed. "... Aright, watch the wall, there are a few out there, but not enough to do any damage. Guess I'll go see Carver" the last part was more of a reassurance to himself

Carver scared the shit out of Robert, man's harsh, but he's a leader, a natural born leader. He used to be an agreeable person too, but this world changed that, you can hardly blame the man.

Walking up the stairs to Carver's office, Robert's palms started to sweat 'this is gonna be fun' he knocked.

He stood silently for a second, there was no reply, Robert resigned himself to wait a little while longer…

"Grant, come in"

*End Chapter*


	2. A Dog Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip recounts the personalities of his new companions.
> 
> Robert faces a solemn, if not scary, conversation with Carver. 
> 
> Clementine meets new people, forced into drama in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is slightly late, hope you enjoy.

_ Chapter 2 _

Philip sat in silence as he ate, he didn't like beans, their texture made him gag, but his stomach wasn't complaining. Walter seemed like a nice man, he spoke to Philip as he prepared dinner, politics was the topic, not very interesting if you asked Philip, but Walter was enthusiastic enough for the both of them.

Matthew kept to himself, other than a sarcastic comment here and there, he was an emt before the _ walkers _ were everywhere. Speaking of which, Philip couldn't decide whether or not he liked the term, they certainly  _ did _ walk, but then again, so does everyone.

Sarita was  _ very  _ nice, her sweetness could give  _ anyone  _ a toothache. He hadn't really spoken with her, but he did hear her mention that she wanted to get a tree, with it being around Christmas and all.

Kenny was… weird. He was the only one other than himself with a southern accent. He was thoughtful, more so than anyone else there, his smile was honest, but there was something below it that was a puzzle to Philip, one he would solve later. His false enthusiasm was contagious, if you see him smile you would soon do the same.

Kenny took a bowl from Walter and sat with the boy, who had resigned himself to his silence.

“Anythin’ interest you other than history” history was the only events Philip remembered, of course he would delve into it. “I like livin’, that’s a lot of fun” the boy said, though with much less sarcasm than you would expect “it’s my only hobby, really” 

Philip thought for a moment, that wasn’t necessarily true. He liked music, he remembered songs too, mostly rock’n’roll and Pink Floyd, he was pretty sure his parents were hippies.

"... Music, I like music" Kenny hummed thoughtfully, seemingly deciding to change the subject

"Well, if you wanna come, I'm going huntin' tomorrow, we need some protein"

"Beans are protein" Walter and Matthew had joined the two. "Sarita's washing up, she'll join us in a moment."

Philip nodded to no one in particular. "Sure, I'll go hunting."

  
  


\---POV CHANGE---

  
  


Robert stood at Carver's side, gazing through a window. Carver, who was stroking his beard, spoke first. "You know what I see out there?" Robert knew that the question wasn't meant to be answered, Carver continued "I see sheep, those meant to be led, by someone strong like me, and, I thought, you.” Carver turned towards the younger man. 

“You know what I see in you now?” another rhetorical question “I see a broken, desperate man, grasping onto anything he can” Robert couldn’t take it “But, my brother-” “is being searched for” Carver interrupted. “We’re looking for him, just like we’re looking for Rebecca, Carlos, Pete, Luke, the kid… _ Alvin _ . I know you’re worried for your brother, but if your grief gets in the way of this community, then… we may need a permanent replacement” Carver turned back to the window “you can leave now, have Troy take your place for a while, if you wanna look for your brother, go, but don’t expect to be welcomed back if you do”

Robert left the office, he was deep in thought as he stumbled down the stairs, he knew he couldn’t leave, this group was the only chance he had to survive, for his brother to survive.

  
  


\---POV CHANGE, a Month Later---

  
  


Clementine walked shakily through the woods, cradling her injured arm. Walkers stormed around her, but she kept her pace. Suddenly a walker collapsed on top of her, she struggled against it, but she was losing strength, she was about to give out when an arrow pierced the skull of her attacker, and two voices shouted into the night. Walkers dropped one by one as her saviors made their way towards Clementine.

"I'm out, grab her, let's go" ordered a graying man, to which the younger one nodded. "Come on kid, we gotta get"

The younger man cradled Clementine in his arms, sprinting after the older of the two.

\-----

When they finally came to a stop Clementine's head felt a little clearer. The older man shook his head, panting between words he said "I think… I think we're safe" the younger one looked around before nodding "yeah… yeah we're good"

Clementine, getting annoyed of being carried, spoke up "Can I walk now?" The one carrying her raised an eyebrow " _ Can _ you? 'Cause last time I saw you could barely crawl away from that lurker back there. Look you're in bad shape kid" they continued toward an unknown destination, Clementine still being carried.

The leaves crunched softly, birds chirped in the distance, as if nothing bad had ever happened.

"What are ya doin' out here?" The question was asked by the older one, but before she could answer the younger one asked another question. "Where are the, uh… the people you're with. There's no way you made it this long on your own" the older one interjected as well "I don't want them thinkin' we're doin' anything but tryin' to help you.

Clementine thought on it a moment "I'm alone, at least now I am anyways, everyone else is gone" even if Christa was still alive, Clementine doubted she would want anything to do with her. Ever since Omid died things had been strained between them, and after what happened with the baby… Christa probably only took care of her out of decency.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that. My name's Luke, by the way, he’s Pete.” he nodded toward the older man. 

“I’m Clementine” Pete turned toward the young girl and smiled “well, it’s nice to meet you, Clementine” the younger man looked down to smile at her as well, when his eyes suddenly widened.

Without a warning, Clementine could feel the ground rise quickly as she fell. “What the hell?!” she could hear the older man yell. “She’s… she’s bit” the older man frowned in a new realization “Fuck”

Clementine’s worry grew as she tried to explain “No! it was a dog!” she said frantically. Pete sighed “I didn’t see any dog, Clementine” they looked unconvinced, though they seemed reasonable. Luke started again “Come on, kid. Look, we just saw you with those lurkers back there!” the older man shook his head “I can’t remember the last time I saw a dog.” the younger one frowned with a sudden realisation. “So what do we do now?”

They  _ had  _ to believe her “It was a dog, I swear!” 

“Swearing doesn’t make something so” Clementine was losing her cool,  _ big time.  _ “No! No, just look at it please, I’m telling the truth, just look at it, please!” 

"Yeah, and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? Now way" the older one appeared hurt.

"My neck? Why am I the one?"

" 'Cause I don't know a dog bite from a mosquito from a lurker bite, man"

_ 'Really?' _

"No, it was really a dog! please believe me"

"Look, I want to, kid… but I gotta believe my own two eyes first… and I didn't see no dog around." Luke seemed genuine. but what does that matter?

Clementine said nothing, there was nothing she  _ could say _ . Pete gazed at his feet. 

"Hmm… alright, let's see it" worry sprouted on the younger man's face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… watch yourself." Clementine glared daggers. "Hey, don't look at me like that! You're the one who's bit here, okay?"

When Pete rolled up her sleeve, Clementine nearly felt smug. "See?"

The younger man shuffled "is it uh… is it like she says?"

"Hmm… well, could be a dog. Hard to say. So, where did this 'dog' go, the one that did this" at least he seems willing to believe her. 

"Now what… what does this matter, Pete? Seriously." 

"I wanna know how believable her story is" Well, she was always told honesty was the best policy.

"I… I killed it '' or technically those barbs killed it, though she could have put it out of its misery.

Luke didn't take that well "What? Really?! A dog shows up and bites you and you just kill it." Pete, being Luke's voice of reason it seems, interjected "What would you have done?"

Luke appeared disheartened "I don't know, you just don't… you don't kill dogs."

Pete spoke up again "Clementine? You tellin' us the truth? You look me in the eyes when you answer"  _ 'not a very reliable method, but okay.' _ She looked him in the eyes.

"Yes…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, sorry for the late update, the last bit was slightly boring to wright, what with it being an actual scene.
> 
> for the few people who read this, I would ask you to please comment, the story is fun to write, but the biggest draw to posting it is feedback, I would like to know what you think.


	3. Fish Traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Chapter 3, six days later

Philip adjusted the rifle in his arms, he had turned out to be a good shot, and the gun felt familiar to him, perhaps he had been taught previously. 

He was with Matthew, hunting in the woods surrounding the lodge. A pheasant was in his sights, if his gun were any stronger he wouldn't risk the shot, what would be left wouldn't be worth the bullet. He breathed deeply, slowly exhaling as he fingered the trigger.

He missed.

"Damn it" he sighed, trying not to draw any more attention to himself, lurkers were sparse around here, but if you were unlucky you could find yourself surrounded quickly. Matthew was at his side in an instant, "language" Philip chuckled to himself, then spoke as if reciting poetry. "Damn the bastard pheasant, for it has foiled my plan of meat for dinner." Matthew just frowned in confusion… if he was being honest, Philip didn't even know if his attempt at humor could be called a joke. "... well, maybe the fish traps are a bit more reliable than my aim." Philip rose from his crouch, before making his way to the bridge, Matthew a few steps behind him.

The boy's babysitter (though Philip didn't like to admit it) nodded "we haven't checked them in awhile, good idea by the way." a week or two after Philip had joined the group he had started wondering what fish tasted like, he suggested fish traps, Kenny jumped on the idea. "I jus' wanted some fish"

Philip didn't like hunting with Matthew. The two of them could never converse properly, the only thing they could do was attempt conversation, or play twenty questions.

"Plant, animal or mineral?" it was the perfect question to start the game, though it wouldn't really help if the subject was an idea. Matthew half-smirked "animal" It may seem dumb, but this is how him and Matthew interact with each other. "Vertebrate or invertebrate?" Philip always won.

"Invertebrate" that means it's an arthropod or something else, like a jellyfish. "Is it an arthropod?" Matthew shook his head "nope"... Guessing time.

"Jellyfish?"

"No"

"Worms?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Snail?"

"Close"

Well now it's obvious "slug" Matthew golf-clapped. "Ding ding ding, you got it."

They had reached the bridge. On the other side Philip could faintly make out the shapes of people, he nudged Matthew with his elbow. "Survivors" 

"Looks like it"

They started to make their way across the bridge, Philip cradling his rifle tightly in his arms. As they got closer he could see the survivors more clearly. One of them was a young girl, probably around his age. The other was a man that didn't look much younger than Matthew.

They met the two survivors about halfway across the bridge. Matthew stepped forward "who are you?" The man looked at the little girl, who remained silent, staring at him with a look of amused spite. Philip liked the girl already(though I feel that I must say he doesn't like her in a romantic way, obviously.)

"Who's asking?"

"We are." 

The stranger stared at Matthew before turning to look at the boy, and suddenly, surprise lit his face. "Wait… Phil is that you?" Phillip immediately felt suspicious, and slightly curious, okay, really curious.

He shoved Matthew out of the way "How do you know me?" He demanded.

"Phil! Jesus Christ! We thought you were dead, it's me Luke, we didn't talk much, but I was a friend of your brother."

That information pierced Philip like a bullet. "I… I have a brother?" Confusion spread across the man's face before Matthew stepped forward once again. "He's, um... He's suffering from amnesia. The only thing he knows about himself is his name. Is his brother still alive?" 

All hostility was completely gone from the situation. The girl seemed slightly out of place, and so did Philip, to an extent. He was no longer the Philip they knew, or at least he didn't think he was. Regardless, he no longer knew them, to him they were strangers, there was no feeling of familiarity like he got with the gun. 

The man turned around and waved his arms "It's all clear, y'all can come out! It's Rob's brother" a group of 6 people appeared from the woods, walking towards them. This worried Philip, were they to attack they would no doubt have the numbers. 

While we waited the little girl introduced the two of them. "I'm Clementine, and this is Luke." Matthew walked closer to them.

"Huh. You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes? No offense or anything, but you know how it is out here."

Clementine narrowed her eyes "we're not the ones with guns"

"Touché"

Philip squinted past the two, their group was getting closer. "They have guns"

A girl, that seemed older than Clementine, broke off from the group, and ran toward him. She tackled him in a hug "Philip!" Philip was perplexed.

He could already tell that this would get either awkward or complicated, or god help us, both. "Hello. And you are?" Her excitement deflated as if he had popped a balloon, and as far as he knew he had never done that.

"He, um, he doesn't remember anything" 'well, that's not necessarily true' thought Philip 'I mean, I remember how to use a gun, I just don't remember how I learned to use a gun.' "You mean, he doesn't remember Robert?"

"Would it be bad to say this situation makes me want to shoot myself" Luke looked at me as if he had been smacked. Matthew just chuckled "then maybe you shouldn't be holding a gun."

"Luke, it's honestly more worrying that he's here, what if he's with Carver" said a fat lady. Or, was she pregnant?

The rest of their group had arrived.

\------

List Time! They had introduced themselves one by one.

Rebecca was the suspicious one, and yes, she was pregnant. She and her husband Alvin, who was really nice by the way, were African-American, like Clementine, though they're probably not related. 

Sarah was the girl that nearly tackled him, she was… naive? yep, that's the word. She didn't seem like she would kill a bunny, much less a lurker, not to mention she had glasses. How was she still alive? 'Her group most likely' he reasoned. Apparently they used to be friends, though he can't imagine it. It's up to him to rekindle their old friendship! Or not make her hate him at least.

Then there was her father Carlos, he seemed really condescending. That's it. Philip didn't like him.

Nick was a kid. He was pretty sure Nick was even more of a kid than he was, and he was twelve(apparently it had been two years since he had gone to school.) Nick was pretty immature, and a little whiny, but he was alright.

Luke and Clementine were pretty cool. Luke was like the big brother he never had, though he apparently did have a big brother. And Clem was cool, sarcastic, spiteful, funny. She would make a good friend. Honestly she would make a better friend than Sarah, which he guesses was already his friend, sort of.

The last of 'em was Pete.

(A/N Yes Pete's alive, I really liked Pete, therefore I would like him to die on my terms.)

Pete was like their leader or something, his leg was gone so Philip couldn't imagine any other reason for keeping him around, though he probably had decent upper body strength considering he constantly used crutches. Maybe he was their designated arm-wrestling champion… no, that idea was weird.

\------

"Who's Carver?" One look was all that it took to understand that his lack of knowledge was about to be explained once again. 

"Nevermind, let's just go back to the lodge, we can talk over dinner." Philip grumbled 

"Kenny and I'll just check the fish traps in the morning." He muttered under his breath before turning around and walking back toward the lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fun to write. 
> 
> I need to know that people are reading, I also need opinions, jesus christ. The entire point of posting these stories is to become a better writer, and I can't do that without feedback, so please comment.
> 
> how do you like the OCs? are the character's interactions believable? tell me what you think!


	4. Reunion

_ Chapter 4 _

Clementine felt out of place. She felt out of place with her new group, and she definitely felt out of place as they walked to the lodge Philip spoke of.

Philip and Matthew seemed like pretty nice people, she hoped they weren't like the rest, she hoped none of them were like the rest. Her line of thought brought her to painful memories. Most of the people back then died because of her, she would make sure that wouldn't happen to this group.

Philip led the group, the rifle in his arms held tightly. He was alert, much more so than Sarah who was trying, and failing, at conversation. If it weren't for his mumbled replies Clementine would have thought he was ignoring the girl.

Clementine almost envied him, sometimes being able to forget would be nice, but she doubted Philip thought the same. Sarah seemed to give up after a short time.

They walked in silence for a while(A/N the adults were talking, I'm sort of isolating the children in this conversation), but eventually the boy broke the silence "who wants to play truth or truth? I would say truth or dare, but I can't think of any dares. Look, y'all can ask me somethin' first."

"What's your favorite game?" Kind of typical of Sarah to ask a childish question.

"Hmm, I don't really play games, me and Kenny sometimes play blackjack, or I'll play twenty questions with Matthew every now and then." Kenny? More memories.

"Who's Kenny?"

"Is that your question?"

"Sure"

The boy thought for a moment. "He's the closest thing I've got to family" he then glanced at the group. "Sort of anyways. I think he used to have a family himself, but he never talks about them"

"I used to know a Kenny"

"Really? I bet my Kenny's cooler."

She frowned, Philip must have noticed her change of expression.

"I mean, I'm sure he was pretty cool too, like in his own way”

It got silent again, after a few seconds Philip continued. “Well Sarah, how many lurkers have you killed, or do you call ‘em walkers?” Clementine doubts Sarah’s killed an ant, much less a walker. “I haven’t, my dad doesn’t want me to get hurt.” The look she received from Philip was something that could only be explained as a mixture of disgust and confusion. He turned his gaze to Clementine “you?” honestly she thought the question was ridiculous.

“I don’t really keep track. What about you?”

“In the past week I’ve killed nine, in my memory I’ve killed 28”

“Why do you keep track?"

"The way I figure, eventually the majority of the dead will stay that way. There was around three hundred million people in the U.S. The more I kill, the sooner there are none left."

"But why do you keep track?" 

He shrugged

\------

  
  


Philip knocked rhythmically on the door. He shifted the gun in his arms, stifling a yawn. It had started to get dark by the time they arrived. 

The door was opened by Walter. 

"They knew who I was." Philip said, gesturing to the group behind him.

"I was wondering if they could stay awhile" Walter smiled slightly.

"I'm sure they can stay for dinner, but we'll have to vote if they plan on staying longer-term, I don't think Kenny would like it too much." Walter turned to the rest of the group "feel free to come in" as they walked in. Walter continued "like I said, you can stay for dinner. Now, if you would leave your weapons by the door Philip will show you where you can stay till dinner is done.

Nick and his baseball cap were the first to interject "You're nuts if you think I'm going to put my gun down while kid soldier over here is toting around that rifle" several thoughts were going through Philip's mind, though most weren't very appropriate for the situation. 'Hmm, why do men with long hair always seem to wear hats… _ well _ ' he glanced at Carlos 'There's one exception, maybe Clementine should let him have her hat… Wait did he reference my jacket?' He was wearing a B-7 military flight jacket, often referred to as an aviator jacket. 'That's it, I'm officially copywriting this jacket' from that day on Philip vowed to himself to make that jacket his trademark. Now, back on track.

"Alright, how about this? I'll put my gun down as long as you do the same without committing redrum. Alright?" The man/boy sighed, shaking his head. "Ugh, fine"

Right then Philip noticed Clementine staring behind him. "Holy shit"

She broke past him, running into Kenny's arms. "I guess her Kenny wasn't as good as my Kenny" Philip whispered to himself.

  
  


\------

  
  


Clementine never really spoke with Kenny, though there was a mutual understanding between the two of them. They were in the same group at the very beginning, and they survived the same horrors together, and faced the same struggles. Though, looking at Kenny now, she could tell he was different. Kenny seemed happy, but as she looked at him, it felt as if she was looking through glass. There was something off, though she pushed it from her thoughts.

"Still wearin' this dirty old thing, huh?" Kenny tapped the bill of her hat, grinning from ear to ear "You know, I half-expected to see Lee walk up next to ya. You guys were like two peas in a pod." Memories flooded the girl's mind, Lee's final gasp before she pulled the trigger… she missed him. Looking back she didn't regret shooting him, it was the least she could do for her protector, but her memory of the event wasn't something she welcomed. Kenny quickly seemed to understand. "Oh, shit, I didn't mean to... It's just hard not to think about it, ya know?"

"He saved me" there was no other way to say it. After everything, even after she caused him to get bit, he saved her.

"I knew it. I knew he would. That guy had a fire in him, sure as shit. Hell… he was a hell of a guy." There was a silence before he continued. "When my son…well… he helped me do the right thing. I'll never forget that." Another person she missed. She had heard that they put him out of his misery, maybe her and Kenny had more in common than she thought.

"So. where'd ya end up?"

"It… it was bad, I don't really wanna talk about it"

Kenny sighed deeply "Yeah. Yeah, I hear ya… never thought I'd see any of you again. Tell you the truth, I should'a never made it out of Savannah."

There was another silence between them, this one a bit more solemn. 

"Christa said you were dead" Kenny's eyes widen hysterically 

"I am! This is allll a dream." A chuckle sounds from behind her as Philip walks past. He looked between the two. "Um… sorry, I was just going upstairs. Thought I'd help with the tree." He turned and jogged up the wide staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I'm back! Unfortunately I haven't had much time to write(I know that seems unlikely, but I write on Google docs, which requires internet, which I've unfortunately lacked until just recently.) I'm glad to finally continue the story, and I hope you enjoy. I don't know your situations, but I sincerely hope you are all doing well. Now I want to address something. I have no idea if you're reading
> 
> Have some ideas? Comment and let me know. seriously, I believe I've gotten a total of two comments on this story. I would like input, it helps me be a better writer. So please, comment and review.


	5. The One After Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual.

Chapter 5

Robert counted bullets slowly, silently taking inventory. Things have been boring as hell since Bill left Tavia in charge. At least when he was on watch he had company, but at this point he was going to go as crazy as his brother(though that line of thought made him feel a bit guilty). Speaking of which, he hoped Bill would be able to find him out there, he left a week or two ago to continue tracking down Rebecca. He just hoped Phil was with 'em. 

Time ticked by slowly as he counted each individual round. He marked down the final number quickly before moving on to the next item, mumbling as he wrote "317 9.19 mm rounds… onto 5.56 rounds." He yawned loudly, bored by his mundane task. 

After what seemed like several hours Vince seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The asian convict was strangely sneaky. Or maybe not too strangely considering he was a convict, though Robert didn't know what the man was arrested for, but he was a good enough friend, and seemed to care deeply for those he came in with, especially Shel. 

"I thought you were on guard duty" Vince took a seat next to him "Thankfully Tavia let me off. Wyatt's on duty right now, he needs a distraction anyways." Vince sighed "With everything that's been going on I'm kind of thankful for the work."

Robert shook his head "agreed" he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "I know Bill's been a bit obsessed, but I can't help but be grateful for it." Vince nodded.

"I understand, if we're lucky Carver will bring them all back, but… look. There's a chance that he's gone, and eventually you'll have to move on."

Rob just sighed and nodded.

\------

"I still don't think that woman was very trustworthy" Philip said as he and Clementine walked inside

"She was just looking out for her family"

"Or she's a witch straight from Salem. Either way she was a bit rude" Clementine gazed at him incredulously. Philip was starting to get used to people looking at him like that.

"How was she rude?"

"She crouched when she spoke to us, as if we were children."

"We are children"

"Like we were short children then"

Clementine sighed and walked off, Leaving Philip to his own devices. 

Philip was truthfully just being silly about the woman they came across outside, but that didn't mean he wasn't suspicious of her. She looked almost startled when she saw him, though Philip would also be startled were someone to interrupt his spying. Regardless he didn't believe the woman's story, he didn't think Clementine did either despite what she said just a few moments ago. Wait… is that a WHOP I hear?

WHOP WHOP WHOP

Philip ran outside to meet the rest of the Kenny, who had figured out the problem quickly. "This storm's got it spinnin' out of control, that sounds gonna draw walkers we gotta shut it down" he said referring to the windmill. Told ya. Regardless, people were running back and forth grabbing weapons, and running outside. Honestly Philip didn't know what was going on. He just stood outside with his rifle and shot at any lurker he could see.

\------

Clementine was scared, gunfire surrounded her, and much more terrifying, walkers. She was annoyed too. This is the third time within the past week that her new group was depending on her, it was hard to believe none of them knew how to shut down the windmill, much more surprising still, when she had learned just how easy it was. As she turned around she realized that one walker had broken away from the herd and was stumbling toward her, though she quickly raised her pistol and took out the walker with trained ease.

The girl ran, hiding behind an unreasonably large rock. Philip's fire drew most of the walkers to him, but his distraction didn't stop a few from stumbling toward the young girl. Clem held her ground, killing any that came her way. Unfortunately she was unable to return to the lodge, the horde of walkers blocking any path. Assuming they didn't run out of ammo they should be able to take care of the threat quickly.

"Click"

Her handgun ran out of ammo, because of course it did. Luckily the majority were distracted, however there were three coming her way. Clementine brandished her knife, readying herself. Suddenly gunfire rang out from the trees, and the walkers in front of her were mowed down. Figures emerged from the tree line. The man in the lead wore a thick fur coat. He was followed by two other men, and a woman… Bonnie. 

The remaining walkers were killed quickly as the apparent leader walked in stride toward Philip. The man stopped before the boy and looked him up and down. 

"You're still wearing that thing? Good, it's a nice jacket" he said before smacking him with the stock of his rifle.


	6. Dark Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my long absence. I've had a hard time finding motivation to write, and when I finally did I forgot to post here... Oops.

Chapter 6

(A/N: Fuck me, I'm back, yeah I know how long it's been. I was going through my closet when I found a game I first played at the age of eight, I thought it was too hard at the time and set it aside. Well I figured I'd give it another try. It turns out Dark Souls is a fucking masterpiece that I spent a month on alone… Then I ordered the other games. I didn't even stop playing unless it was absolutely necessary. I also listened to the Hunchback of Notre Dame musical soundtrack on repeat. After my fifth playthrough of Dark Souls 3 I changed my clothes, took a shower, and took a look at my few social media accounts. I realized I had a fanfic I was writing, so I'm back. I also realized Clementine was supposed to be in the lodge, so fuck it, she gets captured immediately like everyone else barring Rebecca, Alvin, Luke, and Kenny, as well as Pete, who's with his second cousin once removed's father's dog's sister's aunt. Or he's sneaking around, one or the other. )

Philip stirred from his 'gentle nap' to find himself tied up in a blanket facing the wall, he squirmed for a bit, but found the struggle to be futile. Listening, he could hear a man, Carlos by the sound of it, grunting in pain. 

As he attempted to flip himself in any sort of direction that would allow him to see what was going, a voice sounded across the room. "Ah, our man's awake. Welcome to the party Philip, I apologize for earlier, I had to make sure you wouldn't do anything rash, Bonnie told me of your… condition. Once we get done here I'll fill you in on what's been going on. Unfortunately the people you're with have betrayed my trust, so I had to make an example of what will happen if they don't cooperate"

A gentle hand rolled the boy over, what he saw was a line of people with their hands bound, Carlos was in front of them, his legs with bullet holes in the knee caps. Honestly the gunshots are most likely what woke him.

Sarah was whimpering in the line, looking close to a breakdown. The man returned to the line drilling them on Rebecca's whereabouts, when suddenly her voice sounded from the stairs.

"I'm right here Bill, we'll go with you. Just, please don't hurt anyone else" Bill? Turned to look at her.

"Rebecca, I didn't want to hurt him , but there are things a leader must do. His daughter refused to listen. You would rather I punish her?"

Rebecca went silent. Bonnie bound her hands and sat her in the line.

"Now if we could only find Luke and pete. Regardless, we need to get on the road, all that gunfire is bound to draw a horde" speaking of gunfire a bullet has appeared to have sailed through a window as well as the man next to me's head. Bill's face grew into one of rage as he dragged Matthew to the window and shot him.

"MATTHEW!" Philip screamed, Walter charged Bill, but before he could do anything another man butted him with the stock of his rifle, very similarly to how Philip had been hit earlier.

The boy spared a glance up at Sarita, he'd bet a dollar that Kenny was the one shooting, if so, she could stop this.

Carver stood behind a support beam with his pistol raised "That's for our man. Now, I didn't want to do this, but you ain't leavin' me much choice. So here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna march another one of your friends out here and I'm gonna put a bullet in the back of their head. Or you can give up now. Your choice." Another bullet rang through the window and struck the wood post Bill was hiding behind. He then scoured the line for a hostage before catching Philip glancing at Sarita.

He stalked toward Sarita, picking her up. He then returned to the window holding her in front of him "I can do this all day, give yourself up or she dies." He stated loudly

"A-alright, I'm coming out."

Bill smirked as Kenny walked through the door, where Bonnie bound him, receiving the biggest glare Philip had ever seen from Kenny.

"Good, now let's get this show on the road."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've got another few chapters before you have to wait again, but don't worry, it'll be a week at most. Please comment, leave your opinions, it's the only way I know people are truly reading.


	7. Road Trip, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Sophie, my cat.

Chapter 7

Walter sat in silent fury despite the chaos surrounding him. From Kenny's irrational yelling to Rebecca's sarcastic bitchiness, he was done. Like Kenny was spouting, Carver would pay, but just not yet.

Kenny was rubbing his bindings on a piece of metal jutting into the van's interior. "Sit down. You're going to get us all killed" came Carlos' condescending voice through pained grunts

"Why can't you see I'm trying to help you" Carlos raised his head defiantly from his frail form "I'm sure Matthew appreciated your help"

Matthew, the one thing on Walter's mind was the death of the man he loved, he couldn't stop the event from replaying in his head… he would kill Carver… when the opportunity arises.

"That's not fair! You're blaming him for the actions of a madman." Sarita came to his aid.

"I am pointing out that, regardless of intent, there are consequences to rash actions. Something that he seems to be misreading as capitulation."

"I dunno what the fuck you're saying, but I know it's bullshit! Walt, help me out here!" The man looked up for the first time in what felt like hours. "sit the fuck down kenneth" he said in a barely audible tone, locking eyes with the Floridian, whom hesitantly(and a bit somberly) followed the grieving man's order.

\----------

Pete trudged through the forest, having lost his crutches in the panic of escaping Carver, he grasped Luke's shoulder tightly, his nub tingling slightly. He could hear Luke grunting under his weight. "We could slow down you know. Here, lean me against that tree." He said pointing to a tree near the edge of a small clearing. Luke did so before backing off and leaning on a tree of his own.

Luke sighed "w-we need to help them, follow them, rescue them, and leave. Maybe go to that place Kenny was talkin' about, Wellington or somethin' other."

Pete chuckled shaking his head "calm down son, breathe. We'll get 'em back, they're smart, they'll be fine. We just need to take it slow, think things through. We know where they're goin', in the meantime we need to make a plan for when we get there. Now, pick me up, and take your time, we need to play this smart."

\----------

Philip shuffled in his binds as he sat silently in the passenger seat. 

"You shouldn't be so quiet it's unfitting for someone of your presence."

"You killed Matthew."

Bill nodded keeping his eyes on the road. "Ah, that's what's gotten you so shaken. You always were one for defending your fellow soldiers. But you know just as well as I do that a general must commit grueling deeds in order to assure what's best for his men. Hell that's what you gave me that book for right? 'To learn from the best leaders in history'?"

"I gave you a book?"

Bill smiled "Yep, a good read too. Full of quotes from the greatest leaders throughout history, from Alexander the Great to Napoleon Bonaparte. Hell you nearly haggled me to an early grave, had to give you that nice jacket for it, and my swiss army knife" that shocked the boy, had they been friends? 

"Um… the people in that group that ran from you. T-they said you had my brother"

Bill tsk'd "They make it sound like he's a prisoner, but yeah, he's at my camp. Robert's been on quite a spill recently, hell he nearly got an entire scouting party killed a few months ago." He shook his head "the boy's in over his head. Ever since you turned up missing he took up all your old jobs, along with a few others, been working himself into the ground, I think it's to take his mind off things. That's why I like you kid, you're not weak enough to let fear take over you like that. You were raised well, I guess second time's the charm with your parents." He smirked, pulling the truck to a halt "Nice chat, but I've got to talk to Troy, see what's goin' on up there.

Philip turned to see the other truck ahead of them had stopped, and people were getting out of one of them. The boy took a peek in the rearview mirror, seeing the jacket, and feeling the knife in his pocket, he smiled.


	8. Road Trip Part Two (and some stuff with Robert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Dr. Pepper. A truly brilliant man.

Chapter 8

In the distance Philip could see Bill speaking with a man in camo, Troy, he thought his name was. Bill listened for a bit, nodding before a deep scowl formed on his face, a second later Troy was on the ground, Bill had hit him hard enough to knock him on his ass.

"Inform me the next time you make a decision regarding our guests." He ordered a bit loudly.

"Yes, Bill."

Bill returned to the truck, clapping his hands as if he were removing dirt from his palms. 

"It appears we have stopped for a bathroom break. If I remove your binds can you promise not to cause trouble?"

"No sir"

"Thanks for the warning," he said, lightly chuckling before cutting the zip tie from the boy's wrist. "If you need to piss, Troy's accompanying the kids to the woods to do their business to make sure they don't run off, you can tag along, just make sure to give the girls a bit of privacy. Don't want 'em thinkin' you're some perv."

"I don't really need to." 

"Good, then follow me, I've got to reintroduce you to a few people… speaking of which, I never introduced myself. The name's William Carver, it's good to meet you again." Bill produced his hand.

After a second of hesitation Philip took it with his own "Philip Grant, nice to officially meet you, sir"

Philip's opinion on the man was quickly warping from his first impression. At first he seemed to be nothing more than a psychopath, high on power, but even if he seemed irrational at times it was obvious the man knew what he was doing. And honestly he was right… to be a good leader you have to do things that an ordinary man couldn't bring himself to do, you had to make hard decisions. The Americans couldn't have won independence without employing guerilla warfare, the colony of Jamestown couldn't have survived without a bit of cannibalism. Philip was annoyed with Matthew's death, but maybe he could see past it.

\----------

Walter ignored the group shuffling from the back of the truck, he remained in place, glued to his spot. In the distance he could hear Philip being introduced to their captors, he didn't appreciate him getting so friendly with them, but in reality Walter didn't mind much. The boy was most likely planning a revenge of his own, in truth he was in the best position to do so.

As the other prisoners gathered back into the truck Walter muttered his last goodbye to his lost love. Now wasn't the time for mourning, it was time for planning. Not just an escape, but an execution.

\----------

Robert frowned as he picked over the ruined remains of an abandoned gun shop. He had been searching the town for upwards of four hours, when he happened upon the store he thought he had hit the jackpot, unfortunately the place had been mostly picked clean, he had managed to scrounge up a couple boxes of ammunition, he chalked that up to the fact that at the beginning of the outbreak people were so irrational that all they thought of grabbing was guns, not even thinking about what was needed to fire the damn things… or maybe it was dumb luck. Either way it doesn't matter. He did remember seeing an untouched gun safe behind the counter when he came in, might as well check there. He started working on the safe immediately, he was no locksmith, but the military had taught him a bit about cracking safes, though it wasn't really needed back then, it was definitely a good skill to have.

Eventually he managed to pop the damn thing. He was about to look through his bounty when he heard a gravelly voice sound behind him. "руки вверх [hands up]" Russian, that's a hell of a coincidence.

"Я сомневаюсь, что он говорит по-русски. [I doubt he speaks Russian]"

A woman's voice, this one slightly strained. Little does she know.

"я делаю [I do]"


	9. Second Chapter in a Week Fuckers(whom I love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Disco Broccoli, the grooviest veggie around.

Chapter 9

Last time on TWD: Age of the Living Dead

Eventually he managed to pop the damn thing. He was about to look through his bounty when he heard a gravelly voice behind him "руки вверх [hands up]" 

"Я сомневаюсь, что он говорит по-русски. [I doubt he speaks Russian]"

A woman's voice, this one slightly strained. Little does she know.

"я делаю [I do]"

Now

(A/N: ok so someone commented that it would be easier to format people speaking in different languages if I were to use brackets to clarify the language being spoken. E.g. "[Russian] hands up" instead of "руки вверх [hands up]". So from now on if characters aren't speaking English I will simply clarify the language within brackets. This way I won't have to worry about someone who knows how to read Russian saying something like "that's not how you'd say that in Russian" because google translate is quite infamous for getting stuff wrong.)

"[Russian] Good, then you'll understand what I mean when I say that if you don't hand over those guns I'll blow your head off" Robert was beginning to regret the hour of bugging Tavia to let him go on this trip. Slowly, he turned around with his hands up. 

Three men, and one woman. One of the men was a teenager, and the woman looked to be in pain, but other than that she looked fine, maybe she has a broken rib or something. They were incredibly undersupplied as weapons went. The one who had been speaking to him was holding a nine millimeter pistol, semi-automatic. The other man, not the kid, had a knife at his belt… this would be easy.

Robert quickly disarmed the man with trained ease, the US military was good for something after all. After the man was knocked to the ground Robert set his sights on the other man, who had now drawn the knife, something he should have done in the first place, and shot the man's hand. 

Robert jumped the counter and ran, sparing his countrymen. They wouldn't pose much threat in the future anyways. They may have gotten the weapons from the safe, but without ammo they were useless, not to mention he had taken their only other gun.

He walked through the forest, having gotten out of town. Howe's was only a couple hours away if he made good time. Suddenly the radio at his belt made some static, "Robert get back here, Bill's back, he's got a surprise for you." over." 

"On my way, over and out."

So, Carver's back. What did she mean by surprise? Did… did he find Phil?

\----------

Philip, along with the rest of his group, and a couple other people were being kept in The Pen, a fancy(well, okay not fancy) word meaning large person cage without a top; or a barracks with fences instead of walls and no ceiling; or an incredibly small, not so amusing, amusement park with a row of very uncomfortable beds, and no rides; or… something. 

Yeah. this is what was taking up most of Philip's time being unable to sleep. Coming up with different definitions for The Pen. Bill had told him that it was procedure to put any new people, or prisoners as of Clementine's group. Because of Philip's lack of memory he's technically new. 

Philip was impressed with the renovated hardware store. It was a fortress. They used welding equipment to make sturdy metal walls, and for the areas in which they were expanding they used wooden reinforcements as a base to start construction. 

They've got working power and running water, which isn't anything new for Philip, but it's rather rare nonetheless. Of course the utilities aren't provided to those in The Pen, but it's important, especially with Winter on the way. An electric heater could be the difference between life and death… maybe. There are a lot of people here, they can protect themselves. Unless there was a massive horde this place was safe from the dead. The people though, they could cause their own set of problems.

Regardless, hopefully Philip could convince the others to stay. He doubted that Kenny would ever get along with Bill, Walter probably wants to kill him more than anything, maybe Sarita would be willing to help him convince the two. As for those from the cabin, he had no doubt he could convince Sarah for obvious reasons, Clementine was a bit of a wild card, he hoped he could get her on his side, the others though, they ran in the first place so they'll try to run again first chance they get, it would probably be better if they were out of the way so that isn't too much of a problem. Rebecca was pregnant, but that didn't mean she couldn't travel, and Alvin was fine. Hell, Luke and pete are probably on the outside, just waiting to receive their friends. Carlos was their only liability.

Philip rolled over, these beds are pretty shitty. Through the darkness he could see that weird girl from earlier climbing to the rooftop… interesting.


	10. A Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Simon Spier

Chapter 10

“Get Up Everyone!” Clementine sat up groggily as the world brightened around her. It was early morning and the sky was still an orange hue as the Sun climbed over the horizon. Everyone seemed to be on edge, including the guards to the pen. Carver paced at the gate as the inmates were lined up in front of him. Sarah was positioned beside Clementine, she was gazing up and down the line “where’s my dad?” the girl whispered to her. Taking a look around Clementine noticed that the doctor was nowhere to be seen. “Sarah, be quite” in truth Clementine was worried about the girl’s father as well, to say she liked the man would be a stretch, but she did respect how he wished to protect Sarah, however stupid it was. 

Once everyone was lined up Carver stood still, his face twisted into a scowl. “Someone here is a murderer. Someone among you has killed a man that some of you love, that some of you may have only met recently, a good doctor, a loving father”

‘Oh no’

Carver motioned to his men, and at the order they brought in a walker… Carlos. Carlos had a small puncture wound in his jugular, and his shoulders had been dislocated(presumably to restrict movement). 

Sarah began to sob, falling to her knees. “Quiet, girl” Carver commanded. The witch that had met Clementine outside the lodge, bonnie, said something to the man, to which he shook his head. “Fine, get her out of here. She’s off work a couple of days. Doubt she would do anything anyways.” he mumble the last part, but Clem just managed to pick up the words. Sarah was escorted somewhere by the ginger woman, and Carver continued.

“Now I’m gonna ask this once, who’s nail file is this.” he held up the bloody tool, the murder weapon.

20 minutes later… 

Nobody had answered. 

Carver said it didn’t matter if they admitted it or not, he would find the killer. After about ten minutes. Clementine’s nails were apparently too long; Reggie was stated to be to weak to kill someone, whether he was weak of mind or body Clementine did not know; Carver had checked Philip for weapons personally, and hea had already taken his only weapon, a pocket knife, the day before; Rebecca was assumed innocent, as well as Sarah.

Clementine wasn’t there for the rest of it, they had already sent her off to load clips with Bonnie, who seemed apologetic enough, she even gave her a jacket, which she didn’t particularly like, but it certainly kept out the cold. That job didn’t last long either. Now she stood, silently collecting berries in the community’s greenhouse.

“How can you tell if a stem is dead?” with Philip

“It’s wilted”

“Um… thanks”

Philip had tried to initiate a few conversations, but the boy’s conversation skills were less than mediocre, and Clementine couldn’t really think of any topics either. The two of them worked in silence for a while before Philip suddenly spoke. 

“I think I know who did it.” 

Clementine put down her scissors and looked at the boy “what?”

“I… I think I know who killed Carlos” The boy looked guilty, as if he were confessing a sin. “Who?”

The boy gulped. “Last night I had a hard time going to sleep, so I stayed up for a while, I saw that weird girl, the one with the orange jacket climbing the fence. I thought she was trying to escape, and I ignored her. Eventually I woke up. She was still here, and Carlos was dead. If I had told someone, he might… he might still be alive.”


End file.
